Varies types of reflector and lighting devices are available for attachment to bicycles. These various devices have been developed to provide a degree of safety for bicycle riders after dark. Generally, these devices are attached either to the bicycle wheel or to the frame of the bicycle itself. However, purely reflective devices are limited in utility in that they depend upon available lighting for operation, and do not afford sufficient illumination to enable the bicycle to be seen at significant distances by, for example, an automobile driver. Thus these widely used devices may not always offer the maximum amount of safety.
In order to enhance the safety of purely reflective devices, various techniques have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,734 discloses a bicycle reflector attachment that is rotated with and by rotation of the bicycle wheel. The rotating motion of the reflector presents a rotating or flashing pattern of light to on-coming traffic. As can be seen from reference to that patent, however, while the reflector system may provide for enhanced safety, the device itself is cumbersome and bulky. The added bulk and size of the reflector could, under certain circumstances, itself offer a danger to the bicycle rider.
In other attempts to enhance the safety characteristics of bicycle-mounted reflector devices, powered bicycle lights have been used. Typically, such powered lights are mounted somewhere on the frame of the bicycle, and rely upon a generator mounted both to the hub and to the wheel to generate electric current to power the light. In the alternative, other patents have shown spoke-mounted lights which derive their power from similar hub and wheel mounted generators. Any such lights, relying upon wheel mounted generators for power, are subject to the disadvantage of numerous moving parts to generate electricity in addition to the need for wires, or other means for conveying electricity, to be carried on the bicycle. The presence of such wires can be dangerous in certain situations, and wires are typically subject to wear, thus requiring replacement on a periodic basis. Certain other prior devices have attempted to replace the wheel mounted generator with a simple battery mounted to the bicycle frame. Of course, use of a dry cell mounted to the frame adds weight and bulk to the bicycle, and does not eliminate the need for wires or other means of conveying electricity to the light bulbs mounted in the bike lights.
Thus, existing reflector devices for mounting on bicycles offer limited safety features. Purely reflective devices depend upon the light from outside sources for operation, and do not afford sufficient illumination at great distances. Powered light devices have the disadvantage of several moving parts, and the need for undesirable wires or other means for conveying electricity to the various components.